


Boy meets Girl

by Prowl_Fan



Series: Harley and the Hatter [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (2010), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prowl_Fan/pseuds/Prowl_Fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Mad Hatter (burton), and Harley Quinn(some mark hamill verse). 'Nuff said</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy meets Girl

Life was great. That was all that Harley thought as she followed her love around the city. Life was great.  
They robbed a bank, they terrorized people with their hyenas, and they blew the bank up, with all the money inside. It was a great day.  
Or at least it had been.  
And then Batman showed up. He was probably there all along. It didn’t really matter; they had been waiting for him.  
Apparently.  
It was a typical Monday. The hyenas circled around, and leaped on him, and he threw them off.  
Harley yawned, and then jumped into the fray. This continued for a bit, and they managed to escape before the building collapsed, and with any luck, he was trapped beneath it. Life was okay.  
Meanwhile, a new person arrived in Gotham. He wore a dusty red suit, with an odd, polka-dotted tie type thing and carried a wide top hat with a long light pinkish sash wrapped around it a piece of paper reading 10/6 was tucked into the sash. He had crazy red hair that stuck out in a fan from under his hat, pale skin, and odd, large, green eyes, almost like a cat’s.  
He climbed off of a train, and brushed dust off of his already dusty suit, as well as off his hat, which he placed on his head. The pale man strode down the crumbling street, apparently oblivious to the staring faces around him.  
He appeared to be deep in thought, and was mumbling something. He spoke with an Irish accent.  
Harley ran down an alley, people skirting out of her way here and there. She was trying to lure the Batman into a trap, and it was working.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a dark shape following her, and renewed her smile. Laughing maliciously, Harley sped down a dead end street, bustling past all manner of people, and slipped away down a sewer drain, to wait.  
The pale newcomer was one of the people she had pushed past. He watched as the woman hurried through the mindless crowd, clutching a child to her chest, chased by a dark shadow in the sky. He felt empathy for the woman, and stuck his foot out to trip the shadow, as it lit to the ground, to continue chasing her underground and no doubt eat her.  
He felt no regret as the shadow instead plucked him from the earth, and carried him off to its dark shadowy roost, to feed.  
Harley waited for hours. The child’s cries grew feebler and feebler, until Harley let him go, and admitted defeat.  
Fear shivered through her as she thought of what awaited her at home. Silently, she trudged through sewage and walked to their secret lair.  
He was waiting for her, the Joker was.  
He snatched her arm, and dragged her into the house. All that could be heard from the outside was yelling, and often the loud crack of a hand hitting a face.  
Meanwhile, the pale man waited for the shadow to kill him, or at least begin his slow, painful demise.  
He waited for something to take away the pain in his head.  
To his amazement, the shadow spoke,  
“Who are you?”  
the man realized he was in a cave of some sort, and although he was free to move, the shadow seemed ready to strike him down at any moment.  
Without even a trace of caution, the man decided to plié, and replied simply,  
“I am the Mad Hatter.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story on deviantart, as Gir131, not plagurising.  
> Yes, this is an unorthodox, not to mention multi-versal pairing, but Imma do it anyway.  
> please no trolling.


End file.
